O porre e a piscina
by Belier
Summary: Saori e Seiya estão noivos! Para comemorar, resolvem dar uma grande festa no Santuário. Depois de tomar todas, um certo cavaleiro vai dar trabalho para o novo Mestre. Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi.


Título: O porre e a piscina  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Saori e Seiya estão noivos! Para comemorar, resolvem dar uma grande festa no Santuário. Depois de tomar todas, um certo cavaleiro vai dar trabalho para o novo Mestre. Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi.  
  
A festa estava sendo de arromba. Saori e Seiya resolveram comemorar o seu noivado naquela noite, e convidaram meio Santuário. O grande salão do Mestre fora totalmente decorado e a comida e a bebida eram fartas.  
  
O novo Mestre do Santuário olhou para toda aquela bagunça com aflição. "Por Zeus, vai ser um trabalhão limpar isso..." E suspirou. Olhou para os dois pombinhos, imaginando que em outras épocas Atena jamais se renderia a um amor terreno, mas no caso deles, tinha que acabar assim mesmo. Foram feitos um para o outro.  
  
Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá, bem como os cavaleiros de bronze e os de prata. O que por si só já significava encrenca. Juntando-se isso à bebida servida e consumida sem moderação, só podia dar confusão.  
  
O Mestre estava justamente pensando em como não tinha acontecido nenhuma briga séria até aquele momento, quando Milo avançou pra cima de Afrodite, segurando-o pelo pescoço e sacudindo-o como um boneco. Logo, Máscara da Morte entrou no rolo para acudir o "amigo".  
  
- Você está louco, Milo? Vai agredindo os outros assim, de graça!  
  
- De graça nada! Pergunta pra essa bicha o que ela fez, pergunta!  
  
- Eu sou bicha, e você é o quê, hein??? - Sufocou Afrodite.  
  
- Ora, não deve ter sido nada grave! - replicou Máscara.  
  
- Ele passou a mão no Camus, e isso eu não admito! - sacudiu o outro mais um pouco.  
  
- O quê?! Ora seu... - Máscara começou a ajudar Milo a esganar Afrodite. - E depois diz que só tem olhos pra mim... seu mentiroso!  
  
E a confusão estava armada. Logo um bolo de gente se aglomerava para tentar separar os três cavaleiros de ouro. Pétalas de rosa já começavam a se espalhar pelo salão. Infelizmente Aldebaran, que com todo o seu tamanho seria a pessoa ideal para separá-los, tinha tomado a noite toda, e já estava totalmente bêbado, nem se importando para a briga.  
  
- E então, Mestre... - as palavras foram ditas com ironia - Você que comanda todos os cavaleiros neste Santuário deveria tomar alguma providência para acabar com isso, antes que destruam o seu salão...  
  
O Mestre virou e se deparou com Saga.  
  
- Bom, talvez se eles derrubarem tudo, Atena me tire desse posto horrível, como fez com você depois que o destruiu da primeira vez! - Respondeu alegremente.  
  
Saga ferveu - Seu, seu... você ainda me paga!- E saiu ventando, indo desabafar com seu irmão, Kanon.  
  
O Mestre largou-se no seu trono e observou o rolo finalmente acabar. Ele é que não ia interferir nessas briguinhas de namorados, já estava com o saco cheio disso. Enquanto todos deveriam se preocupar com futuras batalhas, ficavam só se divertindo. Até Saori tinha se arrumado, e ele ali sozinho noite e dia...  
  
Quando a música recomeçou, observou os casais felizes dançando: Aioria e Marin (o par mais descolado do Santuário), Shiryu e Shun-Rei (que tinha vindo especialmente da China para a ocasião, juntamente com o Mestre Ancião), Ikki e June, (que percebeu que Shun não gostava muito da coisa, e tinha partido para outra), Jabu e Miho (a coitada ainda não tinha esquecido Seiya, mas já que não tinha mais chances, servia o Jabu mesmo, que era a cara dele), Shura e Shina (essa sim tinha esquecido Seiya, pois Shura lhe dava exatamente o que ela queria: muito sexo!)...  
  
E é claro, havia também os "casais" menos comuns, mas que todo mundo encarava numa boa: Milo e Camus (o primeiro ciumento que só vendo), Shun e Hyoga (que finalmente tinha resolvido admitir que o rapaz de cabelos verdes mexia com ele) e o não tão casal - pois mais brigavam do que namoravam - Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Apesar do jeito machão, Máscara gostava mesmo era de rosas.  
  
Felizmente, a máscara e o capacete que o Mestre era obrigado a usar ocultavam seu rosto triste e desgostoso, e ninguém no salão animado sabia de seus pensamentos.  
  
A festa rolou alegremente até de madrugada, sem mais incidentes. Logo, todos estavam se retirando para suas casas. Saori resolveu passar o fim da noite no templo de Sagitário (onde Seiya agora residia, como novo cavaleiro de ouro) e o Mestre ficaria - como sempre - sozinho.  
  
Os últimos a sair foram Aioria e Shura, com suas respectivas namoradas. Os dois cavaleiros foram os únicos que se preocuparam com a situação de Aldebaran.  
  
- Vocês conseguem levá-lo? - O Mestre perguntou.  
  
- Conseguimos sim, mas só por que estamos em dois, porque ele está largado mesmo, não vai cooperar. - Aioria observou, enquanto cada um deles sustentava Aldebaran pelos braços.  
  
- É, mas aquele ali vai ficar para você resolver, não vai dar pra levar não... - Shura apontou com a cabeça para um canto do salão.  
  
O Mestre olhou espantado para onde Shura apontara. Recostado sobre um divã forrado de seda, estava um cavaleiro observando as estrelas por uma enorme janela. Pelo seu olhar perdido, e pela taça de vinho em suas mãos, também já estava bem bêbado.  
  
- Shaka! - O Mestre exclamou - Até ele?!  
  
- Pois é... - Aioria comentou, já saindo, arrastando Aldebaran.- Acho que ele bebeu pra caramba, não sei como não desmontou ainda!  
  
- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele. Vai ficar aqui até estar bem, e amanhã volta pra casa de Virgem.  
  
O Mestre fechou as pesadas portas do salão e se aproximou de Shaka, seu longo manto se arrastando pelo chão.  
  
- Shaka, você está bem?  
  
Shaka olhou para ele com olhos vidrados. Para quem nunca os abria, até que estava interessante vê-los assim...  
  
- Oh, o Mestre do Santuário! Quanta honra! - Falou com voz pastosa, enquanto o Mestre se sentava ao seu lado.  
  
- Você está bêbado!  
  
- Me diga alguma coisa que eu não sei... - Sem aviso, Shaka deu um tapa no capacete do Mestre, jogando-o longe. - Droga, Mu, deixa de ser ridículo e tira essa coisa, todo mundo sabe que é você aí, debaixo disso. - Dando outro gole no vinho, riu com gosto.  
  
Mu suspirou, retirando a pesada máscara e balançando a cabeça, soltando os cabelos lavanda. - Eu sei que todo mundo me conhece, mas sou obrigado a usar isto.  
  
- Acho que foi por isso que Atena te designou Mestre do Santuário. Você é muito sério, nem bebeu nada, a noite toda. - Shaka passou descuidadamente a garrafa para Mu, que procurou uma taça limpa no meio da bagunça.  
  
- E como você queria que eu bebesse, usando a máscara? Além do mais, como você sabe que eu não bebi nada? Ficou de olho em mim a noite toda, é?  
  
Apesar de bêbado, Shaka percebeu que havia falado besteira, e avermelhou. - Não, eu só... - nesse momento, o loiro se atrapalhou e derrubou vinho na túnica branca que usava.  
  
- Shaka, cuidado! - Mu tomou o copo da mão do amigo - Você já bebeu bastante por hoje, deixa que eu tomo o resto, tá? - Mu colocou mais vinho na taça e bebeu de um gole só.  
  
- Não! - Shaka se debruçou sobre Mu para pegar o vinho - Você não vai atrapalhar o meu primeiro porre!  
  
Mu se esquivou do cavaleiro de Virgem. - Ah, é o seu primeiro porre, é? Se prepare porque amanhã a coisa vai ser feia... - não resistiu e riu do muxoxo que Shaka fez.  
  
- Seu chato! - Virou-se de costas para ele, voltando a fitar as estrelas.  
  
Mu coçou a cabeça, estava difícil conversar com Shaka.Em seu estado alcoolizado, ele chegava a beirar a infantilidade.  
  
- O que você quer fazer? Quer que eu te leve para a sexta casa? Só não posso usar teletransporte para atravessar as outras, você bem sabe. Temos que ir andando.  
  
- Não... acho que não... - Shaka se aconchegou mais, fechando os olhos. - Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.  
  
- Se você vai ficar, é melhor deitar na cama, caso contrário vai ficar mais dolorido ainda.  
  
- E você? - O loiro perguntou, abrindo um dos olhos para observar o outro.  
  
- Eu acho que não vou dormir, mesmo, depois dessa bagunça toda. - Mu se levantou e estendeu a mão para o amigo. - Consegue se levantar?  
  
- É claro! - Shaka começou a se erguer do divã, mas imediatamente cambaleou e teve que ser amparado por Mu. - Ou talvez não... - riu fracamente, seus olhos perdidos fitando o amigo, sem enxergar.  
  
- Como pôde fazer isso com você mesmo? - Mu ralhou - Por que bebeu desse jeito? Você está precisando é de um bom banho frio!  
  
- Não, isso não! - Shaka tentou se soltar, mas Mu o segurou forte e o ergueu no colo. O loiro começou a se debater, enquanto era carregado para fora do salão.  
  
A intenção de Mu era jogá-lo na piscina do templo. Ele quase não a usava, preferia uma boa ducha, mesmo, mas ouvira comentários de que Saga era louco por ela...Talvez por isso quisesse tanto voltar ao antigo posto de Mestre.  
  
Mu sabia que a piscina não era funda, mas no estado em que o amigo se encontrava, ficou com medo que ele se afogasse. Por isso, mesmo morrendo de dó de estragar seu manto, entrou com Shaka na água gelada.  
  
- Não! Está fria! - Shaka se agarrou ao pescoço de Mu, tentando evitar ao máximo o contato com a água.  
  
- Essa é a intenção! - Mu achou graça da fragilidade do outro, enquanto descia os degraus de pedra, até ficar com água pela cintura.  
  
- Você... você me paga!  
  
Mu, já cansado de dever para todo mundo (todos queriam que ele pagasse...), ainda segurando Shaka no colo, afundou sua cabeça na água, sem cerimônia, logo o erguendo novamente. Vendo a expressão de espanto do outro, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, começou a rir.  
  
Shaka encarou-o com ódio no olhar, e Mu por um instante ficou com medo de que ele usasse seu poder e simplesmente o fizesse virar pó. Sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhou-o de novo na água.  
  
- E então, está melhor? - Ele continuava sorrindo, mas ao olhar novamente para Shaka, seu riso morreu na garganta e seu coração falhou.  
  
Shaka olhava extremamente sedutor. Seus cabelos loiros, molhados e colados a cabeça, deixavam sua testa descoberta e a pintinha vermelha à mostra. Pequenas gotinhas de água repousavam em seus cílios e sobrancelhas. Seus dentes mordiam levemente seu lábio inferior, numa demonstração de raiva contida, e sua roupa branca estava totalmente colada ao seu corpo, delineando seu tórax e marcando seus mamilos, eretos devido ao frio que estava sentindo. Seus olhos azuis olhavam diretamente dentro dos seus.  
  
Mu engoliu em seco. Seu coração disparou e começou a pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas Shaka falou primeiro.  
  
- Sim, eu estou melhor, e agora que já estou todo molhado mesmo, você poderia me soltar, por gentileza?  
  
- Pois não! - Mu soltou-o sem aviso, e o loiro levou outro banho.  
  
Mu virou-se rapidamente para sair da água, pois sabia que a ira de Shaka iria desabar sobre sua cabeça. Infelizmente, o manto tornara-se extremamente pesado por estar encharcado da cintura para baixo, e ele se movia com dificuldade.  
  
Shaka conseguiu agarrá-lo e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, afundando na água também.  
  
Ergueu-se, agora completamente sem movimentos, pois o manto parecia pesar uma tonelada.  
  
- Eu avisei! - Shaka parecia satisfeito com o estrago que havia feito.  
  
- Me ajude a tirar isso, caso contrário não consigo sair dessa piscina! - Como Shaka não fez menção de ajudar, Mu teve que se livrar do pesado tecido sozinho. Quando conseguiu se desvencilhar, olhou magoado para Shaka - Nunca mais vou tentar te ajudar, seu... seu... bêbado!  
  
Era a vez de Shaka olhar estarrecido. No seu afã de se livrar do manto, Mu se esquecera de que ficara só com sua roupa de baixo. Seu peito nu arfava devido ao esforço, e seus cabelos lavanda, grudados em suas costas, se espalhavam ao tocar a água.  
  
Ainda com a mente enevoada pelo álcool, Shaka cruzou pela água o espaço que o separava de Mu. Este, achando que ia ser agredido, foi se afastando até que chegou na beirada da piscina. Ao alcançá-lo, Shaka colou seu corpo molhado ao dele, sem timidez, pressionando-o contra a borda, e enlaçou seu pescoço novamente.  
  
- O que você está fazendo?! - Mu olhou assustado para o loiro, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, tendo certeza agora que a bebedeira do outro não havia passado por completo.  
  
- Que pergunta boba... - Shaka pressionou levemente seus quadris contra os de Mu, que gemeu levemente ao contato - Agora mesmo eu vou te beijar, e você não vai me impedir... - Ele o beijou suavemente nos lábios - e nem resistir... - Shaka beijou-o novamente, seus lábios se movendo sensualmente pelos de Mu. Como este não correspondeu, o cavaleiro de Virgem começou a passar a língua por eles. Não resistindo mais à tentação, finalmente Mu entreabriu os lábios, deixando o loiro invadir sua boca, tocando sua língua e instigando-o a participar do beijo. Devolveu o carinho, sentindo o gosto de vinho na boca.  
  
Beijaram-se durante um longo tempo, suas respirações tornando-se ofegantes. Mu sentiu o desejo invadi-lo, e começou a tomar suas próprias atitudes. Subiu suas mãos até segurar firmemente o quadril de Shaka, por baixo d'água, pressionando-o contra sua virilha, onde uma ereção já começava a ficar evidente. Shaka gemeu dentro da sua boca, mas não interrompeu o beijo, colando-se mais ainda ao corpo do outro cavaleiro, como se fosse possível.  
  
Erguendo as mãos, Mu obrigou o loiro a soltar seu pescoço, forçando seus braços para baixo. Shaka olhou para ele, sem entender, até que o rapaz de olhos verdes alcançou seus ombros, baixando sua túnica molhada até a cintura, expondo seu tórax.  
  
Shaka abraçou-o novamente, dessa vez beijando seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu peito. Mu segurava os cabelos loiros com força, e gemeu alto quando Shaka deslocou sua boca para lamber um de seus mamilos, mordendo-o de leve, e seu corpo estremeceu de prazer.  
  
Mu não conseguia pensar direito. Desde quando sentia aquela atração pelo amigo? Sempre gostara muito dele, mas nunca pensou que fosse dessa forma. Mas a única conclusão que ele conseguia chegar no momento era que a história da água fria não era verdadeira, pois estava com uma ereção dolorida, assim como Shaka, podia sentir também.  
  
- Shaka... - Mu conseguiu sussurrar. - Por favor...  
  
- "Por favor", o quê? - Shaka voltou o rosto para ele, mas continuou provocando-o com mãos hábeis - "Por favor, pare", ou "Por favor, continue"?  
  
- Por favor, vamos para o meu quarto... - Foi tudo que Mu conseguiu dizer, uma vez que Shaka o acariciava levemente sob a água.  
  
- Hum, quer dizer que eu vou conhecer o quarto do mestre, finalmente... Me diga, quantas servas já passaram por lá? - Perguntou maliciosamente, mas deixando transparecer uma ponta de ciúme.  
  
- Não sei na época de Saga... - Mu gemeu, tombando a cabeça para frente, sua franja molhada tocando o ombro de Shaka, quando este segurou seu sexo com firmeza. - Mas... mas desde que estou aqui, não houve ninguém... Você vai ser o primeiro...  
  
O loiro sorriu satisfeito, e se afastou, indo em direção à escada.  
  
Mu observou-o sair da água, enquanto terminava de tirar sua túnica, deixando-a cair à beira da piscina. - Você vai demorar? - Disse, totalmente nu.  
  
Ele não perdeu mais tempo, saiu rapidamente da piscina e, tomando o loiro pela mão, levou-o para seu quarto. Lá chegando, Mu pegou uma toalha e esfregou delicadamente os cabelos de Shaka, passando depois para seu corpo, demorando-se em suas coxas bem definidas. Este fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser acariciado. A seguir, Mu secou seu corpo rapidamente, enquanto Shaka observava cada movimento seu, sentado na cama.  
  
Não podendo esperar mais, e sabendo que sua cama ia ser molhada de qualquer jeito, Mu terminou de se despir e deitou-se, puxando Shaka sobre seu corpo. Beijaram-se novamente com sofreguidão.  
  
Após algum tempo, o cavaleiro de Virgem se desvencilhou do abraço de Mu e, abaixando-se sobre ele, tomou seu sexo na boca. Mu não pode evitar, mas empurrou-se dentro da boca quente de Shaka instintivamente, sentindo que perdia completamente o controle de seu corpo. Enquanto isso, Shaka provocava-o cada vez mais, deslizando os lábios habilmente pela sua ereção, subindo e descendo, num ritmo compassado.  
  
- Shaka, não... - Mu estava muito próximo de ter o prazer que desejava, mas não queria que fosse daquela forma. Juntando toda a força de vontade que ainda possuía, segurou o loiro pelos ombros, trazendo-o novamente para junto de si e beijando seus lábios.  
  
- Shaka, você tem que me dizer uma coisa... - Mu hesitou antes de perguntar. - Você vai se lembrar disso pela manhã? Não vai se arrepender por ter feito algo que você não desejava, só por estar alterado pela bebida?  
  
- Sobre o que você está falando, Mu? - Shaka estranhou - Aquela água fria me ajudou a recuperar um pouco do meu senso. Posso estar ainda sob efeito do álcool, mas e daí? Sempre te amei, não estou fazendo isso sem conhecimento...  
  
Mu não pôde acreditar no que o outro lhe dizia. - Você me ama?  
  
- Claro, porque você acha que fiquei a festa toda afogando minhas mágoas? Pensa que foi fácil ver você isolado, com aquela pose de Mestre? Nem seu rosto eu podia ver... - Shaka passou os dedos levemente pelas sobrancelhas estranhas do cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
- Shaka... - Deitando-se sobre o cavaleiro de Virgem, Mu afundou seu rosto entre os cabelos loiros, pensando na declaração que acabara de ouvir. Sentia um calor no peito, seu coração batia descompassado, e o fato de saber que o outro o amava aumentava o seu desejo. Percebeu então que a amizade verdadeira que sempre tivera com ele era na verdade amor! Procurou seus lábios novamente, e dessa vez o beijo foi carregado de paixão, e não só luxúria.  
  
- Mu, por favor... - Shaka pediu, ofegante. O cavaleiro de Áries não resistiu, e atendendo ao pedido, ergueu os quadris do loiro levemente, acomodando-se melhor entre suas pernas. Sabendo que ia ser doloroso para Shaka, Mu penetrou-o devagar, tentando se controlar para não machucá-lo.  
  
O rosto de Shaka se contraiu em dor. Mu começou a manipular seu sexo, até que o prazer fez com que a dor diminuísse e ficasse suportável. Logo, os dois estabeleceram um ritmo, e seus corpos suados se moviam compassados, como se fossem amantes há muito tempo. A sensação de estar fazendo sexo com a pessoa que amava era muito para Shaka, e ele já estava quase gozando nas mãos de Mu. Este se segurava, esperando que Virgem viesse primeiro.  
  
- Shaka... - Mu ofegou. Tinha que lhe falar agora. - Eu... também te amo... - Não resistindo mais, gozou dentro de Shaka, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro atingia o seu clímax.  
  
Mu desabou sobre o amante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, sem trocar palavras, apenas saboreando o momento.  
  
Shaka foi o primeiro a falar - Você realmente me ama? Eu ouvi bem?  
  
- Sim... - Mu murmurou, com o rosto ainda aninhado no pescoço do loiro. - Tive certeza quando você me falou... - Sentindo uma lágrima tocar-lhe a face, ergueu-se, apoiado nos braços. - Não chore, estou falando sério...  
  
- Sei que você não mentiria para mim... Só estou feliz...  
  
- Eu também. Não estou mais só, agora que tenho você... - Mu acariciou ternamente o rosto de seu belo amante, afastando seus cabelos úmidos e fitando-o nos olhos. Beijou-o nos lábios, mas parou incomodado. Olhando para onde seus corpos se uniam, reparou na bagunça causada pelo sêmen de Shaka e o seu próprio. - Sabe, estou começando a achar que seria uma boa idéia voltar para aquela piscina...  
  
Shaka riu. - Por que não? Ainda não estou totalmente curado do meu porre!  
  
O dia já começava a clarear, enquanto os dois cavaleiros se divertiam. Finalmente haviam descoberto porque Saga gostava tanto daquela piscina...  
  
Fim  
  
* * *  
  
Nota da Autora:  
  
Por favor, enviem comentários!Quem for fã desta dupla (que no Japão é quase tão famosa quanto Milo e Camus), pode me escrever mandando algumas sugestões para futuras estórias. Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
